scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Killing the Muppets?/Little Einsteins
A parody of a Robot Chicken episode Who's Killing the Muppets? starring the Little Einsteins Cast: *Gonzo as Leo *Camilla as June *Kermit the Frog as Quincy *Miss Piggy as Annie *Fozzie Bear as Rocket *Louie (From WBADS) as Scooter Transcript: *Leo: For my next feat, I will walk across the hot coals while explaining what the hell I am. *Shere Khan: No! For your next feat, you die! (Shere Khan fires a cannon, decapitating Leo, and Leo's corpse falls on the hot coals, Then Shere Khan places a water sack on the scene) Leo's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *Quincy: Leo died as he lived, and our family will never be whole again, and now, ladies and gentleman, EDWARD the REALLY USEFUL ENGINE!! *Edward: (With a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my shepard, I shall not want, He makes me like.. *Annie (interrupting): Oh, are we buried him in the city, (June jumps on Leo's casket as it gets lowered into the ground) *Rocket: You know, The last time the team died was.. *Edward: Excuse Me? *Rocket: Don't you mean Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse Me *Edward: No, this is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock everything outta your mouth?! *Quincy: Wow, Edward's working blue, but he's right, We vowed to talk about..that night (Characters turn to look at Louie) (Louie waves at them) Later *Rocket: And the dad says The Aristocrats! (laughing) *Shere Khan: (Right at the door) Hey Rocket? Why did the musical ships turn red? *Rocket: I don't know, stranger. *Shere Khan: Because he was em-bar-rassed! *Rocket: (sarcastically claps) Wocka-wocka.. *Shere Khan: Then how about this? Because I (totally) STAB YOU! (Shere Khan stabs Rocket in the neck and then the back with a knife) *Rocket: What a showstopper! (Falls on stage) *Mike the Monkey: See? I told you the rocket was gonna died on the stage tonight. (Mike and Zed laugh) *Rocket: Hey, guys, can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *Zed the Zebra: You're an ambulance (Monkey and Zebra laugh again, and Rocket is dragged by Shere Khan and murdered. Then a red wagon is rolled out on stage) *Quincy: (Mickey Mouse and Max Goof roll Rocket's dead body away) First Leo, now Rocket. Could we paying the price for what we did to..? Annie: Don't day that name, Quincy. *Quincy: OOOH, Annie's telling me what do to. Wow, hey, everybody! Come here! You gonna see this. Annie's telling me what to do! Wow, be must a day that ends with S (Louie walks by carrying a boxful of props) Hey, uh, Louie? *Louie: Hey! Hey there, Bud. *Quincy: We need to talk about Cecilia's death. *Louie: Why, sure. I love to talk about my crush, if not for that tragic accident.. *Quincy: You know, I'm gonna stop you right there. I got something I gonna tell you. Flashback *Quincy: Let's play The Little Mermaid! *Rocket: Let's Question Quincy's sensibility! *Louie: Hold on! Let me grab some floaties. (Leaves) *Cecilia: What a nerd. *Annie: Ahem, Moi will play La Petite Mermaid *Cecilia: Mermaids aren't fat! (Pushes Annie) *Quincy: Yikes! Cecilia, if you only take my advice once in your natural life, take it now, Move away! (Cecilia smacks Quincy) *Rocket: MOM, CECILIA'S HITTING US AGAIN! *Quincy: Yeah, who's the homo now? (Cecilia beats up Rocket, and Cecilia gets hit in the back by Quincy with a red wagon and knocked headfirst in the pool) If we do this thing, it's our secret forever (All the friends agree and drowns Cecilia in the pool) *All: MOM! (Present) *Louie: You killed my girlfriend?!? *Quincy: Yeah, well, It was 60% self-defense. But we're kind of burying the lead here. We think Cecilia's comes back from the grave for revenge. *Louie: Oh, Cecilia will have her revenge. (Louie reveals himself as Cecilia, the killer, in disguise) *Quincy and Annie: AAAAHHH! *Cecilia: (Takes a knife, and attacks Quincy) Fifteen seconds till your death! *Annie: HIIII-YAH! (Jumps in kicks her, but misses) huh? *Cecilia: Here it comes! Showtime! (June talks in Europe, holding a bow and arrow. Subtitle: Get away from Quincy and Annie, you orange haired!) *Cecilia: You can't shoot me! Purple Ballerinas don't even have fingers! (June fires an arrow, which runs through Cecilia's head) OOHH!! (Falls on the floor with Edward behind her) *Edward (chuckling): That bit will never gets old. (Dances as funny music starts)